Fang Has a What!
by Angel'sSnuggieWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Halley, named for Halley's Comet, Apollo, Raine, and Pele. What happens when this small flock of winged children collide with the fearless Maximum Ride and her flock. And one member of her family has been keeping a secret from them all. Will they unite?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story!! I hope you guys like it! It takes place in the 4th book, The Final Warning.

Fang: Who has the secret?

Me: wouldn't you like to know....

Max: It better not be a secret girlfriend!

Disclaimers: I don't own The Final Warning or any of the characters from said book. They belong to the brilliant mind of JP.

Claimers: I do own Halley (pronounced HEY-lee) Apollo, Raine, and Pele (pronounced PAY-lay)

* * *

Chapter 1

Halley's POV

_Pitter pitter_

The rain outside picked up. I looked around at my family, sleeping soundly in the old church.

"The rains picking up," a voice said behind me, one I would follow to the ends of the earth. Apollo, named for the Greek god of healing and a bunch of other stuff, looked down to where I sat by the window, my wings outstretched.

"You should be asleep; you need your rest," I said, taking in the dark purple circles under his silver eyes. He was getting weaker.

"I'm fine," Apollo said stiffly. His jaw tightened, meaning he was lying.

"Bull. Go lay down. It's my watch," I ordered, spinning him around. He smiled, totally ignoring me, and plopped down by the window.

"Halley, you need to sleep too. You always take watch all night. I swear you're a vampire."

"Which ones? The traditional ones or the ones that sparkle."

"The sparkly ones," he said, laughing. Apollo pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, supporting my head like a baby, though I'm fourteen. I sighed against his hard chest. My eyes fluttered shut.

Apollo's POV

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my lap. Her salt and pepper wings shook. She was having a nightmare. I gently rocked back and forth until her wings were still. I spread my own silver wings, the moonlight gleaming off the smooth feathers. Halley always said she loved my wings because they matched my eyes. Her black eyes matched her long wavy hair.

I looked at the rest of my family. Pele, who's five and named for the Hawaiian goddess of fire, was sleeping next to Raine, who's 14 like the rest of us. Pooka, Pele's fluffy white cat, (no one had the heart to tell her it means puppy in Russian) sat in the crook of her neck. Pele's shoulder length reddish curls veiled around her little head. Her wings were also a fiery red chestnut, like her hair. We all have skills, though Pele's is the most, um, frightening. Being five and being able to control fire should never be combined in one temperamental child.

Raine, on the other hand, was very sweet, very sarcastic, and very _very_ protective of Halley. This pretty much means I can't even touch my girlfriend while she's around. Raine is also the only black person on our family. I mean, I'm half white, half Hispanic. We're a pretty colorful flock. Anyway, she likes to jokingly pull the race card. Other than that, she's slightly bearable. Her skill is the ability to draw water out of anything that holds it and control it; hence the name Raine. Right now, she was restlessly rolling on the pew. Her fluffy dark brown hair floated around her. The bluish tint of her gray wings glinted in the light.

I turned back to the window. The rain had stopped and the clouds all but vanished. In their place were tendrils of pink and cream from the rising sun. Halley stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Advil," She said, using my annoying nickname. I smiled.

"Morning, Sunshine," I countered. She groaned. Halley absolutely hated that name. Raine had given it to her, do to her ability to control and create light. I laughed at her contradicting dark expression. Before she could insult me, I tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"No!!!!! You are in the presence of children, well, child!" Raine yelled, frantically gesturing to Pele, now waking. I rolled my eyes.

"It was one kiss," I said.

"One kiss! One kiss turns to you deflowering my Sunshine!" she yelled again.

"Deflowering?" I asked.

"Yes," Raine seethed.

"I'm sorry." Halley said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's yours," She said turning on me.

"Raine, I kissed her. I didn't rip her clothes off and corrupt her," I pointed out.

"Wow, graphic," Halley murmured.

"For now," Raine continued to seethe.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Pele said sleepily. Pooka stretched and yawned.

"Nothing," Halley said quickly.

"Oh. I thought Raine was yelling about Apollo and you having sex," Pele said. We all stared at her. That girl knew way too much for her own good.

"Could we please drop the subject?" Halley yelled, totally mortified and frustrated. She was the leader and it annoyed her when things got out of control. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Okay guys, pack light. We're heading out." Halley clapped her hands together.

Halley's POV

_Fang's Blog_ I typed into the search engine. I pulled up the page. He's been getting a lot of hits lately. I read Fang's latest entry.

_P.S. I'll see you soon. We're in DC at the Jefferson Hotel. _He wrote in super tiny font.

"You ready?" My heart jumped at the sound of Apollo's voice.

"Yeah," I said, closing the laptop and putting it in my backpack. Apollo pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on the tip of my toes to kiss him, after looking out for Raine, of course.

I pulled back, still in his embrace. "Let's roll."

We took off together, flying fast and high. We were in Napa Valley in California. Now we were headed all the way across the country to D.C. It'll probably take us a week or two to fly there. **(AN: They were created in another branch of Itex) **I scoped the area around us. No one seemed to be chasing us or attacking us, for once. Fang and his flock have an easier time fighting Erasers. For one, they have a mindreading/controlling 6-year-old. Max can fly extremely fast, Iggy and Gazzy can whip up a bomb like nobody's business, and Gazzy can incapacitate them with his other, um, skill. We only have for people in our flock, and one is five. They had Jeb, even if he is an ass, to take them from the School and train them. We had to get out by ourselves and train ourselves, usually practicing on Erasers. I looked at Pele. She has the least amount of flying skills. We've been flying for hours and were already over Wyoming. Pele was getting tired.

I waved Raine over. She flew closer.

"Pele's getting tired. Can you carry her for a while?" I asked. She nodded.

"Pele, I'll carry you." Rain said, flying under her. Pele nodded. She tucked her wings in and fell. Raine caught her in her arms. Pele hid her face in Raine's neck. She soon fell asleep.

Two hours later…….

"Halley," Raine groaned. "Halley."

"What?!" I snapped. I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm hungry," she whined.

"You're always hungry," I sighed.

"But I'm really hungry."

"So are the little children in Africa," I grumbled. She gave me a dirty look.

"But I'm really, really, _really_ hungry," She whined. Ugh.

"Okay, we'll land. There's a KFC down there." I said, pointing down.

"Oh. So we _have _to go to KFC 'cause I'm black. I see," Raine said while trying to maintain a straight face.

"No! We're going to KFC because it's the closest freaking restaurant!" I snapped. "Now we're eating at KFC and you are going to _love _it."

I was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Jeez," she grumbled.

"There's a forest down there we can land in," Apollo said, no doubt trying to diffuse the situation. I gave him a grateful smile. He returned mine with a breath-taking grin.

"Halley, you're falling," Pele pointed out.

"I do believe I am," I replied dreamily.

"No, Halley, you're actually falling," Raine called out. I shook my head and looked down. The ground was rushing up fast. Hm. So I was. I wheeled up quickly, rejoining my family.

"So you really are falling for me," Apollo said with an unbearably smug smile plastered on his face.

"Ha ha. Very corny. Let's just eat." We swerved down to the forest waiting below. I landed first. The soft sound of my family landing around me barely brushed my ears.

"Come on, Pele. I'll give you a piggyback ride," Apollo said, leaning over slightly for her to jump on his back. Pooka stuck her little fluffy white out of her back pack.

"Off we go." We started walking towards the restaurant.

After a heart-healthy meal of greasy fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and gallons of gravy, we hit the skies.

Five minutes later…..

"Halley?" Raine said quietly.

"Yes Raine?"

"You won't like me if I tell you." She smiled sheepishly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Just tell me."

"I'm hungry."

Later that evening……

Apollo's POV

"There's a cave," Pele said. We followed her line of vision to a small cave about twenty feet up from the base of the mountain. We wheeled down, perfectly synchronized. We landed at the cave entrance. Pele grabbed Raine's hand and pulled her to the back of the cave. Pele loved everyone on the family equally, though she always seemed to show a certain kind of affection towards Raine. They seemed to have a stronger bond. Halley is Raine's best friend. But Pele, Pele was more like her, I don't, know, baby, or something. Halley wasn't jealous though. She had me. She would always have me.

"Apollo?" Halley said. It occurred to me that she had said my name three times. I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Help me make the fire."

After we made the fire and ate a delicious meal of Thumper and friends, everyone settled in to sleep. I sat at the mouth of the cave for my watch. The leftover embers of our fire left a warm glow. Several hours past. I didn't wake Halley for her watch. She looked tired. It didn't matter, she woke herself.

"Hey," she said behind me. I turned around and smiled. Her long black curls shimmered in the moonlight. Halley no longer looked like a kid. She was grown up. For a moment, I forgot how to speak.

"Earth to Apollo," she said waving her arms.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"You don't talk and think more than anyone else in the world," she laughed. I got up and brushed the back of my jeans. "Let's go for a spin."

"But Raine and Pele…." She began.

"We'll stay close." I smiled, noting the way her heart fluttered.

We raced to the end of the cave and launched ourselves into the air. The moon was so bright it gave a silver glow to the world around us. I landed nimbly on the thick branch of a tall tree. I sat down and she sat on my lap. She looked up at the moon.

"Beautiful," she mused.

"Yeah. Very," I said. She probably wasn't aware that I hadn't taken my eyes off her. She swiveled to look at me and smiled nervously. Halley rested her head against my chest and sighed.

"We'll get there," I said, always knowing what she was thinking.

"I know."

"You know something else?" I asked, deciding to make my point quickly. Something in my voice made her look up.

"What?" Halley asked warily.

"I love you," I said simply. It was the first time I'd ever told her; the first time I had ever admitted it to myself. Her smile faltered, and a look of surprise replaced it. Then she straightened up and looked confidently into my eyes.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"No," she said, sarcastically, shaking her head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around my neck. I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers. She reached up to press her mouth to mine harder. I let all my emotion flood that kiss. We broke apart. I looked at her face. Her obsidian eyes were glittering. Her olive skin was bleached pale by the moon. A slight blush colored her cheeks.

"I love you," Halley said quietly.

"I love you. More than you will ever know," I said sadly. She frowned. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips to my neck.

"You'll get through this. You always do," she said against my neck.

"I know, but-"

"But what? You're going to beat this. Or I swear I will bring you back to life and kill you again," she growled at me.

"Okay, now's not the time," I said, tightening my hold around her. She responded with a gasp. I leaned down and kissed her again, this time more powerfully.

Raine's POV

"Are they back yet?" Pele asked.

"No," I said, looking away from her. We were sitting at the cave entrance, looking up at a tall tree, watching Apollo practically eat my Sunshine's face. Pele crawled over and sat on my lap, holding Pooka. I should clarify something. It's not that I don't like Apollo, he's like my brother. I just love Halley more. She's my Sunshine, and no _man _is going to taint her. And if anyone tries to hurt her, well, let's just say they'll wind up disappearing mysteriously in the night. But hey, nobody can really prove anything.

"Rainy, would you tell me a story?" Pele said. She unleashed the full force of her emerald green eyes on me.

"Sure kiddo." I positioned her better.

"Tell me about the Flock?" She asked.

"Okay." Pele always wanted to here about the flock. In truth, she was terrified that they wouldn't like her. "Where to begin…. Ah! Once there was a girl named Maximum Ride. She grew up in a terrible place called The School. During her stay there, she met five other people. Fang, the second oldest (14), was very dark, and very quiet. He became Max's best friend and her right-wing man. His wings are black. Then there's Iggy, 14. He's blind and a pyro, kinda like you. He's also an amazing cook. Nudge is next, being 11. She's black, like me, and very talkative. She can pull information off of any surface and attract metal to her. Her wings are tawny. The Gasman is eight. He is Angel's older brother and Iggy's best friend. He can mimic any sound with 100% accuracy. His other skill is unmentionable. Finally there's Angel. She is Max's baby, like you're mine. She is also the most gifted. She can read minds, control them, change her appearance, talk to fish, and breathe under water. She has pure white wings. Together they escaped, became a family, and are on a quest to save the world" I finished.

"Wow. They're amazing," Pele said in wonder. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll like you. 'Cause if they don't, I'll kick their butts until they do," I assured her. She laughed. I looked up again. Halley and Apollo were coming back. They landed lightly, holding hands. They were looking in each others eyes like……

"Oh my God!!!!" I screamed, hopping up. Pele fell to the ground and Pooka ran deeper into the cave.

"What?" Halley asked, still looking at Apollo.

"You. Are. In. Love!!!" I yelled at them. I ran up and jabbed a finger into Apollo's chest. "You! I'll be watching you twice as closely."

"Oh, great. Now, if I even look at my girlfriend, I'll disappear mysteriously in the night," Apollo groaned.

"Just got to sleep," Halley said, pushing him towards the back of the cave. Later that night, she and I sat down to talk. Pele was sleeping next to Apollo, his arm protectively around her.

"I feel like I'm losing you. Hales," I admitted. "You've been my best friend since I was born. Now, it feels like you love Apollo more than me."

"Oh, Raine," She said while hugging me. "I'll never love Apollo more than you. It's just a different kind of love. And you won't lose me. I'll always be here."

"So, tell me about it." I took both her hands in mine.

"What's there to tell," she said, blushing. She let her hair fall around her face.

"Well, was it romantic? Beautiful? Corny? Tell me," I said, bouncing slightly.

"Okay. Well, it was a little corny. Very romantic," she admitted. I urged her to continue. "So we flew up to this really tall tree. I sat on his lap, like I normally do. We talked for a while. I was looking at the moon and I said 'beautiful'. Then he said 'Very'. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. Then we talked about meeting the flock and he asked, "You know what else?" and I looked up at him. He said, "I love you." I was surprised then said it back. We kissed and talked about his, disease." Halley gave me a sad look that nearly killed me. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, Halley. It's okay." I patted her back. I felt her shake with sobs. I shushed her gently.

"I can't lose him. I can't. It's too hard. If he dies…" she trailed off and her tears started afresh.

"He won't. He's strong. He'll beat this," I assured her.

"You don't know how it feels, waiting. There's only two ways it can go. I feel like I'm dreading the, alternative more than he is," she laughed darkly.

"You're wrong. I know how it feels. And I'm dreading, that too."

"Why? You hate him," she snapped. It stung, but I dismissed it.

"I don't hate him. He's like my brother. I'm dreading it because, if he dies, part of you dies too. I'll lose part of my best friend," I finished. She looked at me for a minute. Then, her control broke. She sobbed while I tried my best to comfort her.

"You guys are the only people I trust and I know you'd do anything for me." Halley pulled back to say. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I want us to be on guard when we meet Max's flock. I know the situation is, different, but we don't know them. I don't want this to end badly." She put on her leader hat.

"I don't think it will end badly. But I agree, we'll be on guard," I said.

Halley's POV

"Morning, Sunshine," Apollo said, kissing my cheek. "Whatchya up to?"

"Just cooking breakfast," I said while cutting up squirrel with a knife. I know, gross. But, we need at least 3,000 calories a day and Raine eats like 4,000 calories, so no quibbling. While I was slicing the last bit, the knife cut my finger. I sucked in a breath.

"Shit."

"What?" Apollo asked.

"I sliced my finger open," I grumbled, pressing my finger to my shirt.

"Here, let me see it," he said, grabbing my hand gently. He looked at my finger.

"That's pretty deep," he said, smiling.

"Apollo, don't," I said, pulling my hand away. "You need your strength. Don't waste it on me."

He shook his head and grabbed my hand again. "It's nothing I can't handle."

He lightly brushed his fingers against my cut. There was a strange burning sensation.

"That should do it." Apollo smiled, giving me back my hand. I looked at my finger. All that was left of the cut was a thin pink line.

"Thank you," I said, reaching up to kiss him quickly. Pele and Raine walked up.

"Breakfast time," I declared.

10 minutes later………..

"What's that buzzing noise?" Pele asked. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Apollo was sitting across from me. We were looking into each others eyes, reading each others body language.

"Huh? Oh, It's probably some bugs," I said absently.

"No, it's not. Halley! What is that?!" Raine shouted, pointing to cave entrance. I looked out. At first I didn't see anything. Then my eyes focused, and I could see a huge black buzzing cloud coming towards us.

"I don't know! Are they Erasers?"

"No, they sound too mechanical. A new threat," Apollo said.

"Well that's great." Raine threw her hands in the air.

"Come on guys, focus. Battle up!" I yelled, just as the dark cloud reached the mouth of the cave.

* * *

So new story, new characters. It's so exciting! Well I hope you enjoyed this riviting (most likely misspelled) tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I'm calling from the land of Never Freaking Stops Snowing! So today Fang, Max, Alice and I ventured out into three feet of snow.

Fang: Yes. I still haven't thawed yet. Max tackled me into the snow. Then Angel kicked more snow on me, practically burying me alive.

Max: Suck it up Fang. Don't be such a baby.

Alice: I tired to get the flock to sing Let it Snow. Yeah, didn't go over well. Fang, being Mr. I'm too Emo and Cool to Sing just sat there and glared at the snow, as if he was daring it to flutter near him. -rolls eyes-

Me:Quite fun. Okay on with the chapter. The flock actually comes into this one! Crowd goes wild. Don't ask where the crowd came from. well, enjoy the chapter. Oh! Part of this chapter is taken from The Final Warning. You'll know where it starts and ends.

I do have one question. Do you think Raine should end up with Iggy? Yes? No? Throw me a line!

* * *

Chapter 2

Halley's POV

We watched in horror as sixty-something robots landed in front of us. They looked like Erasers or rather, robots with Eraser skin grown over them. I shot a sideways glance to the rest of my family. I guess most people don't think this way, but, it made me proud to see little Pele take on a fighting stance and blood-lust pop in Raine's huge brown eyes. Apollo hated fighting, even though he was the best fighter. The truth is, he'd been through more horrible situations than any of us.

"Halley! Block it!" Apollo's frantic voice brought me back down to earth. I instinctively threw an arm in the air. A heavy metal arm slammed into it. I took the opportunity to slam my foot into this thing's face. Apparently, I don't know my own strength. 'Cause when my foot connected with this thing's head, that sucker snapped off, flying through the air before crashing into the wall.

"Cool! They're flammable!" Pele said excitedly, lighting a bunch of robots on fire. The distinct smell of burning flesh filled the air, making my nose wrinkle.

"Jeez, for the billion dollars some whack job no doubt spent to make these things, you'd think they'd make them waterproof," Raine said in between punches. Only I would start cracking up in the middle of a fight. I took out three more of these things, punching one so hard I split my knuckle. Yay. I pushed another one over, and while kneeling on its chest, punched the shit out of it.

"Halley. Halley!" Apollo said, grabbing my hand. "It's done. You can stop."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"God, if you're gonna make robots to destroy us, you might wanna make them a challenge for us," Raine continued, slapping high fives with Pele.

"Report!" I called cheerily.

"I'm okay. Got a cut on my forehead," Pele said, rubbing her sore knuckles.

"I'm good. Knuckles are sore, but nothing I can't live with," Raine said, holding Pele.

"Nothing wrong with me," Apollo said, wrapping his arms around my waste and taking my hand in his. The burning sensation came back; he was healing my split knuckle.

"Okay Mister High and Mighty, hands off my Sunshine." Raine pulled me away from him.

"Would it kill you to be nice to him?" I asked her, crossing my arms on my chest.

"The sad thing is, I am trying." She smirked. I slapped her arm. She slapped mine back. I heard Apollo mumble something that sounded oddly like "Heartless". I choked back a laugh. Raine gave him her death glare.

"So, what now?" Pele asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We leave. More of those things are probably on their way," I ordered, packing what little possessions we have in our backpacks. I threw one to each member of my family. I flung my pack on my back and walked to the cave entrance, weaving around pieces of robot.

I tilted my face up to the sun. "Let's roll."

I unfurled my snowy wings and jumped lightly into the air. My family lifted off behind me.

Meanwhile…..

Somewhere in D.C

Max's POV

We wheeled through the chilly air, not speaking, leaving the town far behind.

Soon we were near the ocean, close to Chesapeake Bay. Swooping lower in wide circles we saw a small unused dock jutting out into the water. With unspoken agreement we coasted lower, finally making a sneaker-pounding running stop down the length of the dock. Scarcely breathing hard, we sat on the edge of the dock, leaving our wings outstretched to cool off. There was no room – one of Fang's wings overlapped one of mine.

"This is pretty." My feet dangled at least a yard above the water.

"Yeah. Peaceful." Fang was looking at everything except me. "Are we back on track?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean? What track?"

"You and me. We…broke up."

Oh, that. I gazed at the water, embarrassed.

"I don't want to split up again," he said.

"No, me neither."

"Max…"

His face was unreadable in the moonlight. I felt the light, feathery heat of his wing lying over mine. What did he want from me? Why couldn't he just let things be?

"What do you want from me?" he said.

"What do I- What do you mean? I want the usual stuff like always." I _hated_ conversations like this, _hated _talking about my feelings unless I was, like, furious. Then words came easily. But this mushy hearts-and-flowers stuff? Ugh.

His eyes met mine. "Look, you didn't like it when you saw me with that girl at school, back in Virginia."

True. Seeing Fang kissing the Red-Haired Wonder had sent acid churning through my gut. I stayed silent, remembering.

"And I wasn't thrilled about you and Sam, also back in Virginia."

"Yeah, Virginia basically sucked," I agreed.

"Well, why? Why should it bother us to us with other people?"

Oh, God, where was he going with this? If I had more than brother-sister feelings for Fang, I could barely admit them to myself, much less him.

"'Cause we're shallow and self-serving?" I tried, wishing he would just drop it.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. His hand was hard and calloused, tough with muscle and old scars.**(AN: I'm sorry. Is it just me, or does she think about how rough his hand is and feeling the strength in it a **_**lot**_** in the books.)** The night settled around us like a blanket. I could hear the water lapping against the dock. We were totally alone.

"You're…," he began, and I waited, heart throbbing in my throat. "Such a _pain,_" he concluded.

"_What?_" I asked, just as his head swooped in and his mouth touched mine. I tried to speak, but one of Fang's hands held the back of my head, and he kept his lips pressed against mine, kissing me softly but with Fang-like determination.

_Oh, jeez,_ I thought distractedly. _Jeez, this is Fang, and me, and_… Fang tilted his head to kiss me more deeply, and I felt totally lightheaded. Then I remembered to breathe through my nose, and the fog cleared a tiny bit. Some how we were pressed together, Fang's arms around me now, sliding under my wings, his hands flat against my back.

It was incredible. I loved it. I loved him.

It was a total disaster.

Gasping, I pulled back. "I, uh-," I began oh so coherently, and then jumped up, almost knocking him over, and raced down the dock. I took off, flying fast like a rocket.

About two minutes later, I looked back behind me to see if Fang followed. But seeing as this is my life, of course there had to be four large objects flying behind me. Yay.

"Max!" Fang called from below.

"Jesus!" I yelled, practically jumping a foot in the air. While I was flying. Hm. "Jeez, Fang."

"Sorry. Let's get back to the hotel. I got a surprise." He smiled crookedly as I eyed him suspiciously.

"That's nice. Meanwhile we're being tailed by four possible enemies."

"I'll explain everything. Just trust me."

We flew together back to the motel. Fang must have mentally called Angel, because she and the rest of the flock trotted outside. I landed lightly in front of them. Fang walked up next to me. He was _smiling._An honest to God grin was plastered on his emo face. Ooookkkkaaaayyyy. What was going on?!

_You'll see. _Angel pushed to me. Devious child. A slight smile played at the edge of her lips. The four objects landed in the shadows, too far away for me to see them clearly.

"Fang!" one called, running into the parking lot just as Mom and Jeb walked outside. Now in better light, I could see the person was a black-haired _girl._ She collided with Fang, throwing her arms around his neck. My stomach churned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who's your girlfriend, Fang?" Iggy asked, noting the distinct female voice. The girl pulled back, laughing.

"Me and this emo? No. Looks like you got some 'splainin to do Fango." The girl laughed again. "Come on guys!" she turned to wave the rest of the group over. A tall boy with almost black hair and silver eyes, a girl with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes that looked oddly familiar, and a small red-haired, green-eyed girl stepped forward, eying us warily. They stopped right next to the black-haired girl.

"Let's go inside. I'll explain in there," Fang said, gesturing to our hotel room. Once we were safely inside, I pulled on my leader hat.

"What's going on here. Who are you people?" I asked.

"'You people.' Harsh," the older boy said quietly. I blinked as I realized he was cute. Very cute, actually. He looked weak for some reason.

"Yeah. Halley, get on with it," the other girl urged. She was black and looked a lot like Nudge. Creepy.

"Okay. I guess we should introduce ourselves," the Fang-hugging girl said. "I'm Halley."

"I'm Raine!" The other girl said perkily. My God. She even sounded like Nudge.

"I'm Pele," the little girl said sleepily.

"I'm Apollo," The boy almost whispered. He was kind of hiding behind Halley. "How old are you?" I asked, digging deeper.

"We're all 14. Pele is 5," Halley said.

"I have a question," Gazzy said, raising his hand. "Why does everyone else have weird names except you?"

"I'm named after Halley's Comet," she said, giggling slightly.

"Do you guys have any skills?" Angel asked. I nudged her.

"Yeah," Apollo said. We all waited. Suddenly, the room was filled with small orbs of light. Wow. I reached out to touch one, but it disappeared.

"Who….,' I asked looking around. Halley raised her hand proudly. I get the name now. I looked over at Raine, guessing she was next. Iggy was next to her, smiling nervously. Oh, crap. Pele glared at him and I swear I heard her growl.

"What about you?" Angel asked Pele. She smiled an evil grin, then stared at Iggy. After a minute Iggy _burst into flames._ Nudge screamed.

"Cool!" Gazzy said, high fiving her.

"Help me!" Iggy yelled.

"Okay!" Raine jumped up. It started _raining _over Iggy's head. I choked back a laugh.

"Thank you." Iggy sighed in relief. We all looked at Apollo expectantly.

"You have a cut on your forehead," he said simply. I made a duh expression. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Um..," I started.

"Wait," he ordered. I waited. A burning tingle came from his hand. After another minute, Apollo removed his hand.

"Wow," Fang breathed.

"What?"

"Your cut. It's gone," Nudge said in aw.

"Wow," I said simply.

'Truly amazing," Jeb said quietly.

"How bad can the wound be for you to heal it?" Mom asked, the doctor in her kicking in.

"I can heal flesh wounds, and depending on my strength, broken bones. It varies sometimes. I've healed gunshot wounds. I can't heal diseases or myself." He looked sad.

"Are we missing something?" I asked.

Halley looked at Apollo and took his hand. "Apollo has leukemia."

Everyone gasped in shock. Nudge looked close to tears.

"I'm so sorry," Mom said apologetically.

"How did this happen?" Jeb asked.

"The branch of Itex we were created in wanted to see if our immune systems were strong enough to fight of most diseases, including cancer. They gave me leukemia on purpose."

"Shit," Iggy muttered. I slapped his arm.

"Yeah. Those sick bastards at the School can graft wings on to children, but they can't cure cancer. What sense does that make?" Raine said from bed she sat on next to Nudge.

"I have one more question. Why are you here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Jeez, Fang. Don't you tell them anything?" Halley snorted.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I'm Fang's sister."

"What?!" I shouted. Fang has a what?!

"I'm his sister," she repeated.

"Yeah, I got that," I snapped. "Fang, why didn't you tell us?"

Of course he _shrugs._

"God, Fang. You're worse than Apollo. Oh, and I'm Nudge's sister," Raine said perkily. Well, she seemed incapable of speaking any other way.

"I have a sister! Someone to shop with and stay up all night talking to and to tell all my secrets and who actually looks like me!" Nudge gushed.

"Um, sorry, don't like shopping. But I'll do everything else!" Raine gushed too. She took Nudge's hand and they sat on the bed, talking.

I turned back to Halley. "You're Fang's sister," I said flatly.

"Yep."

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" I turned on Fang.

"I didn't want you to freak out. You had enough to think about."

"Max, I told him not to tell you. We didn't want anyone to be disappointed if something bad happened," Halley admitted, protecting Fang. Ha. Fang, being protected. I looked at Halley more closely, and was surprised by what I found. She looked exactly like Fang. The same olive skin, same black eyes, same ebony hair. She had his angular features, though hers were softer, more feminine. She was beautiful. I wonder if I indirectly called Fang beautiful. Hm.

_Oh, Max. You got it bad…_ Angel gushed. _Don't worry. She's pretty. But you are too._

Me. Pretty.

_Max, trust Halley. She'll help you in your mission. _My Voice said. _Oh, hello there. Have you been watching Oprah and/or Dr. Phil? I don't judge._

_Max, it's human nature to judge. Sometimes it can save your life._

_Yep, Dr. Phil. _I replied. It was silent.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I said, pushing everyone out.

"Do you have a place to stay?" My mom asked, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Um, no," Halley replied sheepishly.

"Can they stay here Dr. M?" Nudge pleaded.

"Sure. If you don't mind," she added.

"No. That's very kind. Thank you," Halley said. How polite.

"The couch unfolds into a bed," Angel said.

"You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch," Mom offered.

"No you keep your room. Raine and Pele can share the couch and I'll take the floor," Halley decided.

"I got first watch," Apollo said, looking at Halley. Oh my. He's in love with her.

_Really? You can tell? _Angel pushed.

_Yep. He's got it real bad. _I thought to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Angel gushed out loud. I shot her a look. Apollo eyed her carefully and plopped down by the window.

For some odd reason, it made me feel safer. I walked over to the bed I shared with Angel and laid down.

Halley's POV

"Tell me what you did today to further your relationship with Maximum," I urged Fang in a voice that would have made Dr. Phil proud. We were sitting on the curb outside Max's hotel room.

"Well... I talked to her. Then I kissed her," he said, sounding unsure of himself.  
"Really? What did you say?" I asked.

"Well... I said she was a pain, then I kissed her before she could say anything."

I slapped my forehead. "You are such a _guy." _

"You say that like it's a bad thing." he smirked.

"It is," I assured him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Wow Fang, How long have I been gone? You feel actual emotion towards someone. And not like fury. _Love," _I joked. Fang glared at me before smiling.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Well, to start, don't let her get away! Next time you kiss her, and we all know you will, keep her there. Make her listen. She's Max. She hates emotion. When you kiss her, she feels emotions she can't control. Make her feel them. Make her give in. Give her a reason to stay," I finished proudly. Fang looked at me for a minute, as if he couldn't believe I was capable of giving such amazing advice. Well, all things considered, I'm slightly amazed too.

"Thanks, Halley."

"No prob."

"So, tell me about your flock," he said, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'm kinda the leader."

"Really?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"Don't sound so surprised. Apollo's my right wing man and my best friend. Raine's like my sister. Pele is like her baby."

"Apollo, your right wing man. I don't like it," he said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Well, I've known a few…" He paused. "I've known a few seconds to fall for their leaders."

"So you and Max."

"No," he said too defensively.

"Yes."

"N… Is it that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. You got it bad bro," I teased. We sat there for a moment, me trying very hard not to laugh at his flushed expression.

"I'm bored," I said, getting up. "Let's go for a spin."

"Sure."

We took off into the night together.

"I love your wings," I told Fang. His face flushed again. "They're beautiful. As black as ebony."

"Yours are cool too. Like someone threw ink on Angel's wings," He said quietly.

"Ooh! Let's go over there!" I said, pointing to a small dock. He looked embarrassed for a second before closing off all emotion.

"Oh, my God. That's where you kissed her earlier!" I accused.

"Um…" he began nervously.

"Well, we'll have to find somewhere else," I decided for us.

"We don't have to."

"Yeah we do. I'd rather not sit there and suffer through the mental images associated with that specific spot. I really don't need pictures of my brother swapping spit with some random girl running through my head." I pretended to shudder at the thought.

"She's not a random girl! She's Max!" he practically yelled at me.

"Ooh, touchy. Sorry, I meant my brother swapping spit with the love of his life," I said rolling my eyes.

"She can't be the love of my life if she doesn't love me back," he mumbled.

"Oh, God, Fang. Don't go all emo on me. And you are even less perceptive than I thought."  
"What?"

"Max is head over heels in love with you. She's just too stubborn to admit it. Come on, man. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" I asked pointedly.

"What?" he repeated stupidly.

"You are such a guy," I said rolling my eyes again. "She looks at you like, she can't believe you're real. She goes to you when she's stressed or upset. You two fight all the time. You're crazy about each other," I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Well, let's sit on the beach," Fang offered. I nodded sleepily. We landed on the rough sand and sat down on the shore. I yawned hugely, making Fang smile.

"Shut up," I said before he could say anything. He rolled his eyes and pulled my head down on his lap. It felt weird at first, but I grew more comfortable. I sighed, looking at the reflection of light on the gleaming water. After a few moments of watching, my eyelids grew heavy. All the while, Fang stroked my hair and hummed to himself.

"Sleep well sis," he whispered. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? I know Fang doesn't talk that much, but he's meeting his sister for the first time in person. He can't be all dark and silent. I'm almost done with chapter 3 of the Sequel for Who's the Father? I might post it today.

This is something I wrote with the help of AliceinVA and my friend Desiree!!

Things Maximum Ride has Taught Us:

1. Being different is okay.

2. Even the little things can help save the world.

3. Red-heads are evil!!

4. Love always makes itself known. Even if it takes you _five_ books and fourteen years of your life to see it, it's there.

5. 6-year-olds do have the ability to take over the world.

6. Duct tape is a handy tool if you have a mimicking 8-year-old.

7. The loss of a vet would be a tragedy.

8. Dressing in dark clothes and never talking does _not_ make you emo; it makes you Fang-like.

9. French is the universal language.

10. Fang-sized is an acceptable form of measurement.

11. Count your blessings.

12. Teen magazines don't help you in life or death situations.

13. Nachos and Moutain Dew are proper mind controlling devices.

14. Fang has the power to sum up your life story in nine words.

15. Even a kick-ass, leader of a merry band of mutants like Max can make mistakes.

16. Never get hooked on Valium.

17. The best breed of dogs are talking Scotties!!

18. If one cannot be corrupted by power or money, there's always Snicker's bars.

19. It is okay to sell your soul for a chocolate-chip cookie.

20. Kids are better than adults.

21. You'll know the Apocalypse is coming when Max is wearing a dress.

22. The best cooks are blind pyros.

23. Submarines are tiny tin cans of doom.

24. Desert rat should always be cooked to well-done.

25. School really is an evil place.

26. Teachers really are out to get you.

27. Remember to flap.

28. Only one bird kid could pull off preppy Top-Siders.

29. GIRLS KICK BOYS' BUTTS!!

30. The order of power: God, Jesus, Chuck Norris, Max, Fang, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, humans, animals. Brigid, Sam and Lissa don't make the list.

I TOTALLY COPYRIGHT THIS!! I MADE IT! MINE!! Unless you ask me nicely. Still no. F-you. Bitch!! It's MINE HO!! JK! Copy and paste and ask!! Cookies. llama. cheese. potaatooo( a pronounced potahhhhhto) . Foshizzle(also copyrighted!!)(tm)

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Calling All Peoples! Contest!

Calling all peoples!!!

Yes, this is Aliceinva, again! I have been taking over Angel's account. I know you may have read that she is on hiatus, and she is for Who's The Father only!!! Seriously, attention to detail! Joking. Anywhoo, we have another super awesome contest for all of you. It's really simple! All you have to do is P.M. me with one sentence. This sentence must be threatening, and have no comma splices. It can be a run on, but here's the hard part. It has to have all of these words: flagpole, weasel, burrito, and frying pan. Random, I know. Here is the awesome prize! The winner gets a one shot of their favorite character's going on a date, written by Angel. All of the people in this story can be coupled together, besides Halley and Fang because that is just wrong. Oh, and no Raine and Halley cuz that is also wrong. Here is my pen name: Aliceinva. P.M ME with your answers. The contest closes in to weeks.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey people! Sorry I've been SOOO busy lately. And I have amazing news! You all know Daniel, if you take the time to read my rambling.

Anyway, I can officially say Daniel _had _leukemia.

YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!

He had a bone marrow transplant!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: That's good.

Max: Aw, Fang's being empathetic.

Halley: Ooh, does that mean Apollo doesn't have it either?

Me: Sorry, no.

Halley: -mumbles 'bitch' under breath-

* * *

Chapter 3

Max's POV

"Max!" Angel shook my shoulders to wake me. I shot up, panting hard.

"Wha-what? What's wrong?" I looked at the bedside clock. 6AM. "Angel, it's 6AM. What's up? Is the flock awake?"

"No, but Fang and Halley are missing," she told me. That kind of scared me. Fang and Halley were missing. What could they possibly be doing?

"Eew Max. They're brother and sister," Angel pointed out. Oh, yeah. I guess it hasn't hit home yet.

"Yeah. Let's go find them," I said, getting out of bed and throwing on jeans and my windbreaker. We decided to go alone. It didn't seem like a big deal, so we let the flock rest.

"Max, what do you think of Halley and her flock?" Angel asked after we flew for several minutes.

"I don't really know what to think. Fang seems to trust her," I mused. "Apollo seems, off to me. Raine's okay. Nudge likes her. Maybe you should teach Pele some manners," I suggested. Angel giggled. I smiled, seeing how happy she was. Then I remembered the many layers of this kid, not all of them so happy-happy sunshine.

"Max!" Angel called, pointing to a small beach where two dark figures sat. Perfectly synchronized, Angel and I wheeled down. I slammed down hard, scattering sand all over. Angel landed softly behind me, hardly making any noise.

_Showoff,_ I thought to her.

_We can't all be as graceful as you, _Angel thought to me, rolling her eyes. I sighed and started walking to where Fang sat. I could see them clearly now. Fang was leaning against a large driftwood tree. Halley's head rested on his lap. They were both sound asleep and smiling.

"Aaawww! Isn't that sweet," I pretended to gush. Fang woke up with a jolt, also waking Halley.

"Max! What's going on?" Fang asked frantically.

"Nothing, Fang. Just taking in this lovely scene. Such a sweet brother-sister moment," I said, managing to maintain a straight face. I got a scowl from both siblings in return.

"Thanks for ruining it," Halley mumbled. She got up and brushed the sand off her butt. Fang stood up and glared at me. For a second, only one, a softer expression replaced his death glare. It knocked me breathless.

_Max, snap out of it. Gosh, you're so engrossed by him all the time. I swear you're gonna wind up blanking out in the middle of a fight, thinking about how black his hair is or something. _Angel finished her merciless rant.

_You are a heartless child. _I thought loudly. That was a really weird sentence. I'm starting to scare myself.

_You're just starting to? _Angel asked sarcastically.

_You're walking a thin line there kiddo. _I thought. Angel looked scared for a minute.

"Well, no point standing around," Halley said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She pushed her black, wavy hair out of her face. God, she looks so much like Fang. It's kinda creepy. She unfurled her wings and got ready to do an up and away. At least her wings were different. They're white, with black speckles all over.

"Max?" Fang said quietly. I looked up at him. The soft expression was back.

"Fang…" I said, walking forward and putting my hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He ripped away from me, spreading his wings and jumping in the air. I stood there, looking stupidly at the spot where he stood.

"Max, what are you doing? Go after him!" Halley yelled at me. Without a second thought, I took off, flying fast. I caught up to him soon. I waved him down and pointed to the ground below. We landed softly on the cool ground. For some reason it occurred to me that I wasn't wearing any shoes. Fang started walking away. I stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Fang, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." I grabbed his arms, holding him there. He surprised me by not fighting.

"It's nothing. Just…leave me alone," He said, trying to turn away. I held his arms tighter.

"Fang! What's with you lately? You want to talk to me. Then you _kiss _me. Now you won't talk to me, when I need you to," I admitted. Fang looked at me for a second, his eyes sad. He looked like he wanted to say something, like he _needed_ to say something. When I was sure he wouldn't run, I let go.

"There. Please talk to me," I pressed. I know this is a stretch for me, but I had to do something, even if that something is talking about feelings.

"Please Max. I can't. I just can't," He said quietly, sounding most un-Fang-like. I held my hand out weakly, momentarily unable to speak.

"I, uh, Fang," I said. I do have a way with words. He shook his head again. "Please talk to me." Okay, this was getting annoying. This is possibly the only time I will ever willingly talk about emotions with him; But no. He has to play the 'I'm depressed but I won't tell anyone jack-shit' card.

"Why? Why should I tell you anything! Every time I try to tell you something, you fly away! What am I supposed to do with that?!" He shouted. I stepped back. Uncontrollable tears welled in my eyes before spilling over. He looked at my tears and his fierce expression softened. I was mortified, not only because I was crying, but because everything he said was true.

"Max… I- I love you," Fang said so quietly I wasn't even sure I'd heard it. He took one last long look at me before launching himself in the air. I couldn't fly after him. I couldn't move. I just fell to the ground, sobbing like a big baby. After a few minutes, I felt hands smoothing my hair and rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Max, what did my idiot brother say to you?" Halley asked. I shot up quickly at the sound of her voice.

"You!" I pointed to her accusingly. "You told him to say he loved me as some sort of sick joke, didn't you!"

"What? No. I didn't make him say anything he didn't mean," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He said he loved you? Finally!" Angel said happily.

"He can't love me! He's Fang, emotionless, silent, Fang!" I said, shaking my head, not allowing the fact to sink in. Fang can't love me.

"Max, how many times have I told you he loves you? That's the only thought I ever hear in his head; he keeps up so many blocks. That has to mean something," Angel assured me. I refused to let it sink in.

"Max, are you blind! He even told me! What do you think we were out here doing?" Halley exclaimed. "Never mind, don't answer that."

My mind was reeling.

Halley's POV

Two days later….

You know what's really annoying? When everything is all awkward after someone declares his love. That someone being my idiot brother. God, where did I go wrong?

"Halley?" Apollo said.

"Hm?"

"You might want to get Pele. Gazzy and Iggy are teaching her the delicate art of pyromania," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. His silver eyes glittered with amusement. A sudden jolt of, I don't know, something shot through me. Apollo's expression changed as mine did, his to confusion, mine to a dazed smile. I stepped forward and threw my arms around his neck. My mouth smashed to his.

"Hey Halley..." Fang began as he walked through the door. I heard him gasp. "Holy shit!" he yelled. Apollo and I flew apart. I fell onto Max's bed.

"God Fang, why are you such a ninja?" I asked, clutching my thudding heart. He shrugged, glaring at Apollo.

"What?" Raine asked, running into the room with everyone else. She looked at my no-doubt tomato red face.

"NO! You were deflowering my Sunshine again!!" she yelled.

"Deflowering?" Fang seethed, growing angrier by the minute. Raine nodded.

"My God, Raine! Please, stay out of my sex-life!" Apollo yelled.

"You realize that's not really helping your cause," Pele pointed out.

"Sex-life?" My stupidly protective brother hissed.

"No! God Fang! I'm fourteen. And you're just mad because every time you kiss Max she flies away!" I shouted at him. Okay that was _really_ stupid. His face fell. Damn. Nudge gawked at him.

"You kissed Max! That's so sweet! Max why did you run? Are you guys a couple now? Oh, my gosh, you and Fang make such a cute couple! I mean, you guys are like our parents, so it makes sense! This is so amazing! I can't bel-" Nudge stopped when Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Fang, I'm sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder. He tried turning away. No way was I letting him. I pulled him into a hug.

"Know that I've found you, you can't get rid of me that easily." I whispered into his ear.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!" Every girl, except for Max of course, gushed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm adorable. Now let me have my moment." I said.

"Jeez Halley. You're so full of yourself." Raine rolled her eyes. I flicked her off. Fang pulled away.

"Thanks, Halley," He said, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"When did you get so gooey and emotional." Iggy said, pretending to gag. "I liked it better when you didn't talk." I stepped away while my brother was distracted.

Fang rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, I sneaked behind him and jumped on his back.

"Jeez, Halley!" He said, grabbing my arms, which were now clinging to his neck. "What was that for?"

"It was my turn to be a ninja." I pouted. Iggy laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, you can't be Fang's sister," he said, pulling his hand away.

"And why is that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I heard Fang mutter, 'Max-like'.

"You're wearing white," he said pretending to shudder. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig," I said, smiling widely.

Apollo's POV

Holy shit holy shit holy shit. Kill me now, please. Someone put me out of my misery.

"I just want to know," Fang asked.

"Why? So you can castrate me if need be?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe, though I think Raine will beat me to it," he said, smiling slightly.

"To answer your question, no we haven't. I have no immediate plans to do so," I assured him.

"Okay. Do you…love her?" He asked quietly. I didn't say anything for a second. Fang looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I do. A lot. She's amazing," I mused. I swear Fang was trying hard not to glare at me.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt her, I won't kill you," He said. The sad thing is, I wasn't sure if he was joking. There was a smile on his face, but a darker emotion in his eyes. Ah, crap.

"Well, I'll see ya later," I said, trying to find an escape route. I found one. I stood up and practically ran to the door, flinging it open and taking off in the woods. The sun was hot on my back and wings as I flew around in the open blue sky. A minute later, I was joined by Raine, Halley, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Pooka and Total being carried.

"Advil!" Pele yelled, falling onto my back.

"Hi Fire Cracker. What's up?" I said, pulling her off my back and cradling her in my arms.

"The sky!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Ah, the humor of a five-year-old.

"You guys have nicknames?" Nudge asked just as Max and Fang arrived.

"Uh-huh. Raine, Pele and Apollo call me Sunshine. Don't call me that if you value your lives," Halley warned in mock menace.

"They call me Advil. I hate it, but I have a feeling you won't care and you'll call me that anyway," I sighed.

"Probably," Max said, flying up next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Fire Cracker! 'Cause I like lighting things on fire and stuff!" Pele declared happily.

"Halley calls me Drizzle. Apollo won't call me that. If he does, well, let's just say he'll wind up disappearing in the middle of the night. But hey, no one can really prove anything," Raine said, though it was more of a warning.

"Oh, my gosh, Advil! That's a cool name. I like Drizzle too. Sunshine makes me think of that time Gazzy left crayons in his pocket when Max put clothes in a dryer. You and Halley are so cute. Don't let Fang scare you. It's kinda scary how much you and him are alike. You both have black hair and you never talk! You always shrug. I like your eyes better though, they're really pretty. Like little stars. Fang's look kinda dark and empty. Sorry Fang, but it's true."

"Um, thanks?" I said. Halley giggled.

"You hear that? You have little stars for eyes," She laughed. I resisted the urge to tackle her.

"You're really pretty. Your hair is really long, too. Have you ever cut it? Do you love Apollo? Are you guys gonna get married? Can I be a flower girl? Angel too?" Nudge turned on Halley.

"Thank you. I know it's long. I've never cut it. Raine won't let me. Yes, I love him. Not anytime in the near future, but eventually, I guess. Yes, you and Angel can be flower girls," Halley answered all of her questions in one breath.

"High five! You survived your first Nudge Channel encounter!" Gazzy said, slapping her hand.

"What can I say? I have skills," She said, flipping her hair back like a diva.

"Whoa, Sunshine, your ego is blinding me," Raine said, putting her hand over her eyes. I looked at Halley. She was glowing. Not like the fake, happy glow. She was actually glowing. Halley only did that when she felt really, _really _strong emotions, like the night I told her I loved her. The color and brightness vary.

"Freaky," Fang laughed. Max's eyes were wide. Halley shrugged, though I could see happiness burning in her smile.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, frustrated.

"Halley's glowing. She does that when she's happy." Pele answered.

"Huh. Cool," he mused. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Halley's light went out.

"Halley? Halley!" I yelled frantically. Her eyes wheeled, her face went white. Then, she fell, fast.

"Halley!!" I screamed, folding my wings and falling with her. I heard Fang, Max, and Iggy fly down with me. Max poured on the speed. She flew under Halley and caught her in her arms. But Halley was falling too fast, and the force of her fall knocked Max down too. I fell faster and caught Max and Halley in my arms. Just before we hit the ground, I swerved up and shot back to the others.

"Halley! Are you okay?" Raine and Pele asked at the same time.

"What?" She responded weakly. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Um, Apollo? I'm fine, so you can let me go," Max said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," I said, carefully sliding my arms out from under her and moving them under Halley. Max fell, unfurled her wings, and flew up next to Fang. Halley raised her head.

"Apollo?" She barely whispered. I smiled.

"I'm here. Are you okay? What happened?" I asked while checking her for any wounds.

"I got a splitting headache. Like a grenade went off in my head. Then…" she trailed off, indecision on her face.

"Where have I heard that before?" Fang said, worry plain in his voice.

"Wow, Fang, was that worry I heard in your voice? It's good to know you have some sort of emotion in your otherwise empty heart," Raine said, sarcasm dripping in her own voice. She rolled her eyes when she finally noticed Fang's death glare.

"Um, Halley. This may sound really weird, but, did a voice talk in your head?" Max asked. Everyone in our flock gawked at her.

"Well…" Halley began. "Kinda."

"Could you tell its gender?" Max pressed.

"Yeah, it was a girl," She said, giving me a look that said, 'we'll talk about this later'. I nodded.

"Hm, that's weird," Max mused.

"Can you fly?" I asked Halley. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I flew vertically and put my hands under her feet. She pushed from my shoulders as I threw her into the air, high enough so if she fell I could catch her.

"Let's go!" Nudge called. I looked at Halley one more time. She smiled and urged me forward. I flew ahead, racing her back to the others. She won, of course.

"That was really weird," Pele said.

"I always thought you were crazy, Sunshine, but now that you have a voice in your head, I'm convinced," Raine teased.

"Oh, shut it Drizzle," Halley barked, a smile playing at her lips. "Fuck!"

Halley screamed, clutching the sides of her head. For the second time today, she fell. This time I couldn't save her.

Two hours later……….

Halley's POV

"You broke a rib, crap load of bruises. Hm, scratches everywhere," Iggy said as his fingers lightly brushed over the skin on my stomach. I could see Apollo trying very hard not to slap his hand away and beat the shit out of him.

"You are way too possessive," I told him.

"What? Oh- OH! No, man, it's not like that! I was just..." Iggy said, jumping up and backing away.

"Don't worry, Ig. He's just being stupid," I assured him. Apollo shrugged. Iggy cautiously brought his hands back down to my stomach and continued taking inventory.

"Okay, I think I'm done," he said after a minute. "Do your thing, brother."

Apollo nodded and his hands replaced Iggy's. I took a deep breath when the burning tingle started.

"Ow, jeez. I forgot what that felt like," I said when he started working on the broken rib.

"Been a while, huh?" He said. I tried _very _hard to think of something besides his hands on me. Damn teenage hormones. I couldn't help it; I blushed.

"What?" He asked, looking at my face.

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"Oh, I see," he said, smiling smugly. "I didn't know I had that big of an effect on you."

"Well, yeah. Don't abuse it," I warned, shoving him lightly. After another minute, the tingle stopped and his hands were gone.

"I think I should leave now," Iggy said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. I had completely forgotten he was there. Whoops.

"Yeah, you do that," I said absently. Apollo laughed quietly at my dreamy expression. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, careful not to hurt me. I pulled my white t-shirt down.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"It was nothing," he said, shrugging.

"Damn it Apollo!"

"What?"

"Stop! Be serious! This disease is killing you! You need to save your strength. Please, if not for me, for yourself. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," I admitted, putting my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. "I'll be fine. Everything I do is for you. I love you, never forget that," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. I started giggling.

"What?" Apollo asked, feeling my body shake.

"You sounded like Edward Cullen. Do you quote Wuthering Heights and fight with werewolves too?"

"Wuthering what? Is that a movie?" he asked.

"No, it's a classic book by Emily Bronte," I told him.

"Oh. No, I don't quote that, though I think it would be pretty cool to fight werewolves," he admitted, shrugging lightly. I rolled my eyes and pulled his smiling face to mine.

"'Hey Halley…" Max said as she walked in to the room. "Oh, um, I see you're busy."  
And with that, she left us, still molded together even as she spoke. After a foggy minute, Apollo pulled away laughing.

"I think Max wanted something," he said.

"Too bad we scarred her mind. She might have been able to remember what she needed. Hm, her fault," I laughed.

"Halley! Come here!!!" Raine shouted from the other room.

"Okay!!!!" I yelled back. "See later, Advil."

"Bye _Sunshine_," He said, rolling his eyes.

Two hours later…..

"' I cannot live without my life! I can not live without my soul!'" Apollo whispered. I jumped at the tickle of his breath in my ear. I had been sitting on the couch, watching Pele and Gazzy play with her gift.

I started cracking up.

"What?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"You actually read it?" I cocked my head in amusement.

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"You realize that's the quote Edward Cullen said in the books?" I pointed out. He shrugged.

"You're such a dork."

* * *

I liked it, personally. Well, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I actually updated this story! Yays! For those of you who read my other story, don't worry. It's on the way. Anywho, this chapter is more on Apollo and Halley's relationship, rather than developing the plot, or lack there of. I promise next time it will be on Max and Fang, and the plot if you're lucky.

******Warning!************ This chapter is rated a little farther on the T side than normal! There is no lemon, I hate those. Too personal. Anywho, i figured I had a couple of readers who enjoyed the occasional lemon, so I threw in what I dub the orange. It's more like a hot make-out than anything, but I thought I'd throw a bone to the kinkier readers. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Max's POV

It has been a week since we met Halley and her flock. So far, Iggy has formed a crush for Raine, Pele has a little kid crush on Gazzy (AAWW!), Fang has glared at Apollo a total of 56 times, Halley has said, "Shut up Drizzle!" 12 times in the past hour, and Raine has slapped Iggy a total of 78 times for cursing in front of Pele. Yesterday, we ran away from our hush-hush meeting with the government big-wigs and almost got killed by jets at the Pentagon. Halley met up with us afterwards and now we are all stuffed into a small jet, going to God knows where.

"Please, sit down and be comfortable," Dr. Brigid Dwyer said. Like we could avoid it.

"Like we could avoid it," Halley, for the billionth time, said _exactly _what was on my mind. I heard Angel and Fang laugh, one actually reading my mind and the other only knowing me too well.

Dr. Dwyer looked at Halley hungrily. After she found out we added four more bird kids to our feathery family, Brigid seemed ready to explode. And for the record, I did _not _just include Halley's flock in my family.

_Yes, you did!_ Angel crooned smugly in my head.

_Yes you did. _ The Voice said also. I rolled my eyes.

"Mind your own damn business!" I shouted out loud. Brigid, Halley, Apollo, Pele, and Raine all gave me confused looks. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Well, okay then." Halley said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She got up and sat on Apollo's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. As I thought he would, Fang glared and snarled under his breath.

"Cool it, bro." Halley said, rolling her eyes. Fang turned on his death glare. Halley gave him a look. Then, she turned to Apollo and kissed him, in front of everybody. And I'm not talking like a peck on the lips. I mean a full on make-out. Apollo, ever the reasonable one, completely lost it. I had no idea Halley had that effect on him. He grunted slightly, making me choke on a laugh. By now his shocked expression was gone and he kissed her back hungrily.

"Ooooooooooooh," Pele, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel said simultaneously. Iggy looked around, confused.

"Hello? Blind kid!" he said, waving his arms dramatically.

"Halley and Apollo are making out," I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is it just me, or do I sense a bit of resentment, oh-fearless-leader-of-mine?" Iggy cackled.

"Why would I be jealous of Fang's sister practically eating Apollo's face?" I asked incredulously. I snuck a look at Fang, who was still glaring, and felt a pang of, I don't know what.

Of course Raine picked up on it. I was surprised she didn't stop them. "Oh, Max. He wasn't talking about that. I think he meant your overwhelming need to do that with Fang. And if I'm correct, right now," Raine corrected me, showing no mercy.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, almost ignoring Fang's pained look.

"'Cause you love him!" Angel smirked. I rolled my eyes. Halley pulled away from Apollo and rolled her eyes too.

"Max, really. Why must you not only rip my brother's heart out, but also stomp on it in front of everyone? Are you really that much of a bitch?" She said coolly. I was taken aback. Fang cracked a smile. I glared at him.

"Dang, you got burned," Gazzy and Pele whispered. Brigid, who sat quietly during all this, finally spoke.

"Whoa! Hold it!" She shouted. "Let me get this straight. Halley and Apollo are together. Max and Fang are together. And you guys are how old?"

It was, of course, Raine who spoke. "Halley and Apollo are together. Fang only wishes he was with Max."

"Hm," Brigid muttered thoughtfully.

Angel's POV

As usual, everyone's thoughts invaded my mind. I was curious, so despite Max's orders, I stopped blocking them.

Max:_ Halley is shameless. I can't believe she called me a bitch. She's a bitch._

Fang: _My sister is has no shame. I can't believe she called Max a bitch._

Yes, Max and Fang are almost always thinking the same thoughts.

Total: _Can I get some grub soon?_

Pooka: _Don't attack his tail, don't attack his tail._

Pele: _Gazzy's funny! He is so cool. I wish he'd show me how to make a bomb._

Halley: _Wow, Apollo is amazing. Angel's looking at me. Get out of my head!_

I giggled. I love reading her mind. She and Apollo are so in sync. But there's always this, shadow that lurks in their minds. I still don't know what it means.

Brigid: _This is a strange group. Fang is cute. I wonder how old he is. Looks about 18, maybe 19. _

Eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Raine: _I'll have to castrate Apollo later. Right now, I have to deal with Brigid making cow eyes at Fang. Hey, Angel? Remind me to castrate Apollo?_

I giggled again. I wonder what that means.

"Hey Max?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said absent-mindedly.

"What does castrate mean?" I asked. Max gagged on her coke. Raine and Nudge started laughing.

"Well, it means to surgically remove the testicles, leaving the male unable to produce children," Brigid explained.

"Leave it to the scientist to explain it as well, scientifically as possible," Apollo laughed tensely. Brigid shrugged, her face flushing.

Four hours later….

Halley's POV

I gotta say, research vessel is a 25 cent name for a 10 cent boat. About two hours ago, the combined flock landed on the very rusty _Wendy K. _as part of Max's 'big mission'. Yep. Totally as fun as it sounds.

_Wazzup, Hales? _My voice asked. Every time I heard her, it terrified me. Apollo looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said quickly. He gave me a look that said, 'bull'. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Michael. After meeting everyone, we were all stuffed into the dining room, watching Brigid and Fang play the get to know you game. My gaze shot from Max to Fang. She and I shot up at the same time.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, just as Max said, "I need some air."

I pulled her arm, dragging her out of the room as I spoke.

"I need to talk to you," I said, once we were safely outside in the hallway.

"What?" Max said, looking at her feet.

"You. Are. In. love. With. My. Brother!" I said very deliberately. She looked taken aback.

"No, I'm not!" she growled, a little too defensively. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on her shoulder.

"Yes, you are," I said.

"No…" she started to protest. I shut her up with a look.

"Yes, you are," I said pointedly.

"But, I can't love Fang! He's dark and silent and emotionless and tall and hot.." Max slapped her hand over her mouth. I blinked. I blinked again.

"Fang!" I called.

"Yeah?" he shouted back lazily.

"Max can't love you!" I said, smiling evilly.

"What? Why?" he demanded. Max was shooting me daggers.

"Because you're hot!" I shouted.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more awkward silence.

"_What?_" Everyone in the room said at once.

I shrugged. "Her words, not mine."

Skipping down the hallway, I left Max red in the face and totally pissed.

Four hours later…..

The combined flock was surrounding the small TV in the commons.

"I'm so _bored_," Iggy yelled to the ceiling.

"You are one of many," Apollo groaned.

"Hey, where's Max?" Raine asked.

"And Fang?" Pele said.

"Wow, what could they be doing, all alone, in the deep depths of the ship?" Iggy said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I slapped him upside the head.

"_Ow!"_ He yelled.

"That's my brother, you perv!" I growled.

"Hey, just saying. Fang's practically drooling for her. His love's second only to Apollo," he smirked.

"That's not entirely true. Raine has a little puppy pining over her too," Apollo crooned.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful," Raine flipped her hair back. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go find Max and Fang," I said, turning to Apollo. I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hasta luego."

"Adiós mi corazón," he whispered, smiling. I was about to leave when I noticed what he said.

"Wow…Very deep Advil," I smirked. With that, I walked through the bowels of the ship.

A few minutes later, I found Max, curled up in a ball and staring at the ceiling of a dark hallway.

"Hey, Max," I said, making her jump. She turned slightly red eyes to me. I gasped. When did Max cry? Sensing her irritation at my being there, I ignored it and slid down next to her, making a small glowing orb in the darkness.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked quietly. I was all too good at these emotional talks. I had to give one to Raine at the school and more recently to Pele, who thought she was a freak.

"No," she croaked, turning away. I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad. What happened?"

She hesitated. "I went to find Fang, and he ambushed me. I could see how much pain I was causing him, but I knew he wouldn't give up. He's too determined. I just…can't deal with this right now! I have the mission, Angel, and now you to worry about!"

"Me?" Now I was confused.

"Did you ever think what finding us would do? That maybe the younger kids will grow attached, and one of you dies? I've had to worry about my flock losing someone, but now I have to worry about what you'll do to them!"

I went ahead and let her vent. This girl had far too much emotion bottled up. She needed an outlet, and I guess blaming me was it.

"Yes, I thought about it," I said, choosing my words carefully. "You forget I deal with the same thing. Plus I have to worry about Apollo's health. I know how you feel. But Max, wouldn't you rather take the chance with Fang than regret the time you could have had if something happens?"

My fool-proof logic; I'm known to use it from time to time. Max sighed, seeming to agree.

"I know it's hard to give in. Your leader instincts are really strong. Survival comes first. But now that burden's a little lighter. And when you fall, it's the easiest thing to do. Please, I know you love him. Maybe you need time, but don't waste it."

We sat there for a minute, neither of us speaking. Eventually we departed, both swearing never to repeat this conversation to anyone.

Apollo's POV

"Hey Sunshine, come to the deck with me?" I said hanging upside down from a pipe. I had hidden up there so when she walked closer, I swung down to surprise her.

Halley blinked. "Hello, Advil. And yes, I'd love to."

I grinned, preparing to jump down, when her slender hand stopped me.

"Wait. I want to try something." leaning forward, her lips touched mine, kissing me softly.

"It's like in Spiderman!" I heard Nudge gush. Halley pulled away and laughed, turning towards the young girl.

"I know. That's where I got the idea," she explained, giggling like a school girl. I took the opportunity to swing down, landing with a soft thud. I smiled, pulling her along behind me.

"Sorry Nudge, but I have to borrow her for a minute," I said, winking at her. She blushed and giggled, making Halley slap the back of my head. I heard her mutter, "pervert."

I was about to pull her upstairs, when she stopped me.

"I have a better idea," she said, a slow smile spreading across her lips.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Go get in your work out clothes and meet me in the gym," she said, turning the corner to her room. I pursed my lips, thinking what she had waiting for me. I figured we would spar, like we usually do to keep our skills sharp. But, a little voice in my head said this time would be different. Hm. I headed to my room and slipped on my shorts. Halley was walking down the hallway just as I slid the door open. I waited for her to get close enough before grabbing her around the waist and carrying her over my shoulder. She sighed.

"I probably should have seen that one coming." I laughed at her disgruntled voice. I walked passed the lounge where the Flock was, waving to them.

"Where are you guys going, dressed like that?" Fang asked, referring to Halley's lime green sports bra and black shorts. Her wings ruffled a little in embarrassment.

"We're gonna spar, if that's okay with you, Dad," she said, no doubt wrinkling her nose the way she always did when she was sarcastic. I shook my head, smiling to myself.

"Hey, hands to yourself unless you're beating the shit out of each other!" Raine called as I continued down the hallway. We finally reached the gym and I set her down. The 'gym' consisted of a dull grey room, with scattered equipment nailed to the floor. Halley skipped over to our destination, a large, slightly ripped black mat that occupied most of the floor. I cracked my knuckles in preparation. Halley circled me, scanning me with a critical eye. Faster than I would have thought possible, her hand shot out and ripped off my shirt.

"Halley! What the hell! That was my favorite shirt," I said, my eyebrows furrowed. She laughed.

"I like you better this way," she giggled, cracking her neck and taking a fighting stance. My wings twitched in anticipation. Then it began.

She shot towards me, her arms ringing around my neck as she swung around to my back. Great, she had me in her legendary chokehold. I bucked throwing her over my shoulder and onto the mat with a thud. She groaned. In a move similar to break-dancing, she kicked my legs out from under me. I landed next to her, my breath leaving me in a huff. She rolled over me, preparing to punch me, but I have the best reflexes out of the group. Her hand smacked into my palm rather than my face. I twisted her wrist, pulling her arm behind her back and lifting her.

"Ah, shit man!" she growled, kicking backwards to meet my shin. I hissed and dropped her, hopping on my good leg. She laughed, snapping a kick into my hip. I flipped, catching her shoulder with a quick jab. She rolled, yanking a bow from the stand. Before I had time to react, she came at me with it, swinging it around her head to land on my shoulder. I dodge just in time, yanking the stick from her hand. I snapped it on my knee, wagging my finger.

"Tsk tsk. No weapons." Her eyes narrowed and she jumped at me, kicking and punching in a whirl. My arms shot out to block. I matched her blow for blow, forcing her back. Halley missed her footing and fell back, ending our match. Of course, she wasn't going out without a fight, so she hooked her feet between mine, bringing me down with her. We fell back and hit the mat, laughing so hard we could barely breathe.

"Well that was fun," I said, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She smiled, nodding in agreement. I looked at her for a while, stroking her cheek with my finger. Her eyes shut and she sighed, enjoying the feeling. It was only then that I realized what position we were still in. She was on her back, her hair fanned around her in a tangled mess. I was on top of her, resting all of my weight on her, not that I was very heavy. I figured it was probably uncomfortable, having her wings crushed to the floor, so I hovered over her, refusing to leave. She returned my stare, twirling a lock of my hair in her pianist fingers. My hand slipped under her neck, lifting her head to mine. She was surprised, especially because _she_ almost always kissed _me_. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It started out slow and steady, but grew increasingly hungry. My hand slid from her face to her back, pulling her tightly against me. She gasped, smiling against my mouth. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, pulling me closer. I moved to her ear, kissing down her jaw line. Her hand ran down my chest, which until now I had forgotten was naked. I smiled, moving to kiss her throat.

"Mmm, this is new," she said, the vibration of her voice tickling my lips. I nodded, brushing them over her collar bone. She shuddered, not used to this contact. My hand traced circles on her back, unwinding the knots that had recently formed. A moan escaped her lips, and the sound made me pause.

"Wow," I said, biting back a laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"What, it felt good! I've been dying for a massage lately," Halley said, reversing our positions. She straddled my waist, leaning down to kiss me. She copied my movements, first kissing down my jaw, then my neck. It felt amazing, but this wasn't about me. I grabbed her hips, holding them tightly as I stood up. She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to figure out what I had planned. I let her slide down until she was once again standing. Before she could speak, I pushed her. Yeah, I know, very romantic right? She stumbled back.

"What are you…?" Before she could finish, I pushed her again. Her back hit the wall. She gave me a suspicious look, but I ignored it, grabbing her head between my hands. I kissed her, my hand sliding down her body to her thigh. I pulled her leg up and hooked it around my waist, surprising her even more. Yes, we had a physical relationship, but I (and Raine) had never let it get this far. She better damn well enjoy this. I pressed my body tightly to hers. The skin of her stomach molded to mine; it was a strange but enticing feeling. I bit her lip lightly, then moved to her shoulder. Halley pulled away, pushing my face far enough to look me in the eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Yes, I do. I love you too, so much," I said, kissing her neck.

"So…," she began, blushing. "are we gonna, ya' know….."

I hesitated, unsure of the answer. "Well, that depends. Do you really want our first time to be on the floor of the gym?"

It was as if she had this answer rehearsed, "It could be anywhere. As long as it's with you, it will be special."

I smiled, kissing her gently on her slightly swollen (I wonder if that's my fault?), lips.

"Halley, I know it would be special, just because it's with you. But I want our first time to be when things have settled down, and we have time to be with each other. I love you, and I'm willing to wait for you. And don't think for one second that I don't want you. I do, really, more than you know. This whole….thing is proof to that."

She gave me a sad smile, and kissed me, a long, sweet kiss.

We were interrupted by clapping. _Raine!_

I turned, only to find her, Max, Iggy, and the vast majority of the crew watching us.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked slowly. Raine laughed.

"For about twenty minutes. Damn Apollo, you've got some balls!"

I slapped my forehead.

"You brought popcorn?" Halley yelled, boring holes into the heads of three crewmen with her eyes. They cringed sheepishly.

"Oh, and it's nice to know you two won't be fucking anytime soon," Raine added, turning with the rest of our audience to leave. Iggy and Max trailed behind, fanning themselves as they went.

Raine's head popped through the doorway. "Oh, and Apollo? Take a cold shower."

And with that she left, leaving both Halley and I completely mortified.

Twenty minutes later…..

Halley's POV

I stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks. The little kids sat at my feet, watching me with bizarre interest. Pooka slept on my lap, her little body vibrating with her purring. I could feel Fang's eyes on me. Damn silent ninja brother.

"Where's Apollo?" he asked, crossing his arms absently. I stifled a giggle. My boyfriend was in his room, hiding from Max and Iggy. He had taken Raine's advice, and was waiting for the right moment to return. That time I couldn't stop one from slipping out.

"What?" Fang asked suspiciously.

Max, having found her opportunity for revenge said, "Taking a cold shower, I imagine. Or, there's always the….'other option'."

At that I burst into laughter. Fang narrowed his eyes, and I could hear the wheels turning in his head. Iggy and Raine laughed with me, falling off of the loveseat.

"WHAT!" Ah, it clicked. I saw his internal struggle between laughing and being pissed. He chose the first.

"I can be mad about you turning him on later. Apollo? That? Oh God!" Fang gasped, clutching his sides. Angel giggled, having searched our minds for the meaning behind this. The other kids had no such luck. Pele and Gazzy shared confused looks. Nudge, who was old enough to understand, looked mildly disgusted; and to top off this lovely scene, Apollo walked into the room, followed by Total. He looked confused, then smiled.

"What's up?" he asked. Oh no, bad, bad choice of words.

Fang looked him up and down. "Not too much, I see!"

We froze.

"HAAA!" We all screamed at once. Poor Apollo blushed and slapped his forehead.

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"Nope!" Raine choked.

He groaned and left, our laughter following him. I felt bad, but I had to.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Brigid asked, popping her head through the doorway. We exchanged glances, and attempted to quiet ourselves.

Total winked at us and said, "Nuh-thin"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I promise next time there will actually be a plot! See ya!


End file.
